wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
WildStar Slash commands
This article explains specifics of Slash commands in WildStar, and lists the currently available slash commands. WildStar supports using slash commands directly in chat windows, which include commands for chat, emotes, player actions, general user interface, and AddOn commands. For players, slash commands can be used in WildStar directly in Chat windows by prefixing a slash to the command name, like when changing chat channel via /s to /a using the keyboard, and in user Macros. Commands ;Key * option - words in brackets are options for commands, typed without the brackets * option2 - where the vertical line, or 'pipe', separates different types or options for a command * commands with a strikethrough have been removed from the game completely Chat * /afk - flags yourself as away, or away from keyboard, for chat * /chjoin channelname channelpassword - joins a specified channel * /chleave channelnumber - leaves the specified channel * /chpassword channelnumber password - sets password on channel, or issuing the command without the password arg removes a password from channel. * /chlist channelnumber - lists the members of the specified channel * /cinvite (ie. c2) name - invites a player to the specified circle * /dnd - flags yourself as unavailable, or do not disturb, for chat * /gdemote playername - demotes specified player one rank in your current guild * /gdisband playername - disbands or removes the guild * /ginvite playername - invites specified player to your current guild * /gkick playername - kicks or removes specified player from your current guild * /gpromote playername - promotes specified player one rank in your current guild * /gquit - remove yourself from your current guild * gvote /gvote - Request a vote to promote a new guild leader if the current one has been inactive more than 30 days! * /invite playername - invites specified player to your current party or raid * /ignore playername - ignores the specified player * /kick playername - kicks or removes specified player from your current party or raid Channels * /1, /2, /3, /4, /5, ... - commands for accessing custom chat channels after using /chjoin * /c1, /c2, /c3, /c4, /c5, ... - commands for accessing circle chat channels * /a, /advice - changes default channel to 'advice', or with text emits the text in the advice channel * /aw, /awhisper playername - opens a edit box to send an account whisper to the specified player * /e, /emote * /i, /instance * /p, /party * /pvp * /s, /say - changes default channel to 'say', or with text emits the text in the say channel * /tr, /trade * /y, /yell * /z, /zone - changes default channel to zone, or with text emits the text in the zone channel * /g, /guild - changes default channel to guild, or with text emits the text in the guild channel * /t, /tell, /w, /whisper playername - opens a edit box to send a whisper to the specified player Action * /doublejump * /jump Emotes * /agree * /amazed * /angry * /applaud * /bleed * /blink * /blood * /blow * /blush * /bonk * /bored * /comfort * /confused * /disgusted * /doubt * /doze * /drool * /emote - generates a custom emote * /facepalm * /flirt * /fume * /gasp * /grin * /hug * /huh * /joy * /kiss * /lick * /love * /panic * /pat * /poke * /praise * /psych * /roar * /shocked * /shoo * /sigh * /slap * /smile * /stagger * /stare * /sulk * /surprised * /thank, /thanks * /think * /toss * /upset * /welcome, /yw * /wink * /yawn Animated * /beckon * /bow * /bye, /goodbye - '... wave goodbye to ....' * /cheer * /clap, /applaud * /cower * /cry * /crying * /dance, /dance1 * /dance2 * /drink * /eat * /farewell - '... wave farewell to ....' * /fear * /flex * /hurray * /idle - plays the special 'idle' animation for the character * /kneel * /laugh * /no * /point * /salute * /shout * /shrug * /sit * /sleep * /stand * /strain * /talk * /wave - '... wave to ....' * /yes, /nod User Interface * /bug - opens the interface for bug report * /camp - exit the game, similar exit button on the escape menu * /reloadui, /RequestReloadUI - reload the player game client 2D UI * /stuck - opens player stuck interface, for when character is physically trapped or stuck * /who - prints a list of the surrounding players in 'system' channel chat * /gearscore - prints your current "gear score" in 'debug' channel in chat * /eval - runs a WS Lua UI code snippet. see also CVars. * /time - shows current in game time * /played - shows current total time played Game AddOn * /friendslist - open friends list UI window (FriendsList AddOn) * /macros - opens the macro editing UI window (Macros AddOn) * /mounts - open the player mounts UI (MountScreen AddOn) * /pf - toggle the player's player frame window, or (PlayerFrame AddOn) * /dye - open the Item Dyeing UI window (ItemDyeing AddOn) * /ai - opens Account Inventory UI window (AccountInventory AddOn) * /Nameplates, /Nameplates_OpenMenu, /nameplates - opens the Nameplate Options UI window (Nameplates AddOn) * /cluetracker - opens the adventure Clue UI window (AdventureClueTracker AddOn) * /malgraveres - opens the adventure malgrave caravan UI window. (AdventureResources AddOn) * /whitevaleadv - opens the adventure whitevale UI window (AdventureWhitevale AddOn) * /guildpanel - opens Guild UI window (Guild AddOn) * /salvageall - opens Salvage UI window (ImprovedSalvage AddOn) * /keybind - opens Keybindings UI window (Keybinding AddOn) * /ToggleMailWindow - toggles the player Mail UI window (Mail AddOn) * /neighborlist - opens the Neighbors UI window (NeighborList AddOn) * /rep - opens the player's Reputation UI window (Reputation AddOn) * /Tutorials, /tutorials - opens the Tutorials UI window (Tutorial AddOn) Other * /debuwwgon - looks like a just test harness for carbine UI dev work (Debug AddOn) * /UIToggleCinematics - set UI to letterbox for displaying video (Macros AddOn) * /TutorialPromptTest - opens the Tutorial prompt testing UI window (Tutorial AddOn) * /zh - opens the Zone Hopper zone testing UI window (ZoneHopper AddOn) * /zhdev - opens the dev version of Zone Hopper zone testing UI window (ZoneHopperDev AddOn) Category:Macros Category:Chat